


Intimate Friends

by gillybot9



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Maribelle is nervous, Religion vs Nobility, Robin and Maribelle are "intimate friends", Robin can make chalk boards out of thin air, Romance, Romantic investment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillybot9/pseuds/gillybot9
Summary: Listen here kiddos, I really like Maribelle and I don't think that she gets the love she deserves, especially with fem robin.I especially love the pair because of their support where Maribelle refers to robin as her "intimate friend" and its stuck with me since. So I decided I would capitalize on that amazing interaction and make a romance out of it.





	1. Chapter 1

"Lissa darling I would love to have tea with you if Robin hadn't summoned me so urgently," Maribelle said hurriedly as she walked quickly through the maze of tents the Shepherds called 'camp'.  
It had been an awfully infuriating day for Maribelle, filled with grueling work not befit for someone of her origins, and that's not even mentioning the interactions she had with her 'comrades.' she would always make time to talk to her darling Lissa every living moment of the day, but the other ruffians that now joined the once formal Shepherds were luckily if she even looked at them. She had been told many times to 'play nice' by her close friends but she could never bring herself to do so. 

"Aww but Maribelle," Lissa latched unto Maribelle's arm,"can't you spare some time for me later? I mean no one around here wants to have any fun with how busy they are." 

Maribelle stopped and pondered this, yes it was true that everyone was busy and had little time today for their own activities. But Robin had specifically requested Maribelle to come to her tent, but with no other context. This could be a short talk, or a..longer.. talk, but nevertheless their brilliant tactician had requesting the magnificent presence of Maribelle at once.

"Ok darling, if I finish up with Robin in a timely manner I will find you and we can sit and chat over tea, is that fine with you?" Maribelle said after a short obviously annoyed sigh. 

Lissa's face lit up like a child's during the winter festival, "You bet it is! I'll go see if I can bug Donnel while I wait!" And just like that Lissa left Maribelle in the dust. The girl no matter her bloodline did not act like she was royalty and hadn't a care in the world. But no matter! Maribelle had a supposedly very urgent meeting to get to and now nothing to distract her. 

As Maribelle reached the grand tactician's tent she noticed that she had become quite anxious. She realized that she had no reason to be anxious, especially around Robin of all people, but recently something about that woman had intrigued Maribelle in many ways. After their numerous slang "lessons" that had turned out to be a giant joke of sorts Maribelle had found herself stealing glances at the mysterious woman and for once not being able to talk formally to her tactician. She felt a feeling like pins and needles piercing her body all over as she thought of Robin and her beautiful body and how she pushes out her chest.. and her short wavy brown hair... Maribelle blushed a bright red before the tent of the tactician. These weren't lady like thoughts and were very much not thoughts she should be having about her superior in the Shepherds. Gods, Robin was the right hand to Chrom she had no place to be thinking like this. She took a deep breath and composed herself and stepped into the foreboding tent that made her knees tremble. 

The tent had books stacked high and low, books on politics and laws for numerous countries, books about Naga, books about the legends of the Hero King Marth, and an overwhelming amount of books on strategy and military tactics. Maribelle had recognized a few select texts that she had remembered from her youth and her studies to become a cleric and outstanding noble. She had also found a collection of books she had no idea even existed in languages that she had never seen before. Through the maze in the large tent she eventually found her way to a table where the tactician sat, as she read another book titled "An advanced guide in Bartering and Trade." Maribelle stood in an awkward silence as the tactician had seemingly not noticed her yet and was so absorbed in her book that Maribelle didn't want to disturb her. The Noble said very timidly," I have arrived tactician, I head you needed to speak with me?" 

Robin noticeably startled almost fell out of her chair when Maribelle spoke. "Ah," the tactician said as she laughed, "I thought it was rude to sneak up on people as a noble." Maribelle did not return her humor, but was more so feeling the nervous feeling of pins and needles as she thought of a response to the tactician. But as she stared as the tactician moved the hair out from in front of her eyes she found her mouth go dry and found it harder for her to compose a valid response. "W-well I had been standing here and you didn't notice me with your book and such so I decided to make my presence known." Maribelle defended. 

Robin laughed a beautiful smooth golden laugh once again,"I suppose that's a strong enough defense Maribelle, but yes I did want to see you so desperately." Robin approached Maribelle and stood in front of her and stared into Maribelle's eyes, which made Maribelle blush intensely. "Are you ok Maribelle? You look uneasy, do I sound to official for you?" Robin chuckled. Maribelle's dry mouth once again worked against her making the situation quite awkward. "No Robin, you are quite alright, its just a little... claustrophobic in here isn't it? With all these musty tomes and such, do you have somewhere I can sit down to catch my breath?" Maribelle choked out. It was true that the room was quite stuffy but Maribelle knew that the thing bothering her was Robin's warm presence inviting her and intriguing her, but Maribelle knew that she had to focus on her official summons to her tactician. 

"Oh! Yes I suppose it is quite stuffy in here isn't it, give me one second," the Tactician said as she slightly scolded herself as she stepped to the center of the room. She began muttering the words to an incantation, having sparks of purple energy emit from her and forming a circular rune in the middle of the room. Once she finished the incantation all the piles of books that once overfilled the tent vanished, leaving only the two women, the table and a lot of empty space. "Is that better Maribelle, I can also conjure up water if that would make you feel more comfortable, you can also use my chair, I prefer to talk standing up." 

Maribelle still stared at the now almost empty tent in astonishment, she had never seen a mage of any sort use magic in such a manner. It wasn't a particularly great feat of strength to teleport books, but it showed that Robin was more than willing to use her magic to please others, rather than work around a problem needlessly. Maribelle moved her way over to the desk and sat at Robin's desk and positioned the chair so that she faced the tactician which she now realized towered over the cleric in the chair, making certain aspects of her seem... bigger.... "I'm fine now Robin darling, now what is it you wanted to discuss with me?" Maribelle questioned as she pushed such thoughts out of her mind. 

"Now, that is a very complicated question my dear Maribelle!" Robin said excitedly as she snapped her fingers and a chalk board appeared before her. "Now," the tactician said as she wrote on the chalk board, "I understand that you have been taught as a cleric and hence you spread goodwill and happiness and health to the sick and weary citizens of Ylisse correct?" Maribelle nodded her head and went to add her own input but was caught off by Robin. Writing more lines and bubbles and thoughts on the board Robin continued," And so you obviously have to follow a moral code like most other clerics like Libra, and Lissa correct? But! You being a noble in the Ylisse royal houses means that you must also follow that moral code regarding etiquette, marriage, social interaction, and honor. These two codes more so go hand and hand rather than conflict with each other but they are known to clash on more than one occasion which is detailed in the book, Etiquette and Naga, and states that,'if the morals of nobles and the morals of the way of Naga were to conflict it is left to the digression of the afflicted.' meaning that if you find yourself in a conflict between morals you decide which is best yes?" Maribelle nodded her head after going over what she was taught about her morals and thought it was humorous that she read the exact text Robin was quoting. "Wonderful!" Robin yelled as she walked closer to Maribelle, which caused Maribelle to grow increasingly nervous. "So I have one last question for you Maribelle," Robin said as she got down on her knees to see eye to eye with the Cleric. 

"Y-yes Robin?" Maribelle responded. Gods all her composure seemed to leave her when Robin was this close or involved with her.

"Do you wish to be involved with me? Romantically I mean," Robin hurriedly said blushing slightly herself,"Because Naga's teaching say nothing particularly about marriage and courting and love, meaning that it is perfectly fine by the clergy for us to be together, but the teachings of Nobles says that it would be more beneficial to the house for a lady of the house to marry a lord to continue the bloodline. And I don't want us to be together if you would rather your house live on. And you already joked about us being intimate friends...." 

Maribelle felt the full force of pins and needles now. She could feel a rush in adrenaline like she was in a battle like some barbarian. She felt her emotions build up, filling her to the brim with happiness. This beautiful woman before her had researched exorbitant amounts of information just so she could properly ask Maribelle to be with her. Maribelle put her gloved finger on Robins soft lips to prevent her from rambling on and gave her a serious look," I would love to be with you Robin, nothing would make me happier." 

Robin's lips turned up in an bright grin, and she leaned forward and kissed Maribelle sweetly. Maribelle after a few seconds into the kiss leaned back into her partner returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around her. The two new lovers broke the kiss and Maribelle stood up, both Robin and her grinning wildly and blushing a deep shade of red. "You know Robin, because we are romantically involved now I think its time to work on your more Noble practices," Maribelle joked as she walked to the exit of the tent with Robin. Robin laughed as she held Maribelle's hand,"We have plenty of time to work on that when you move into my tent, and can spend more quality time together darling." Maribelle blushed, it was nice to be called darling for once.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhh 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, so I'm past due for a fic and it is completely my fault. I've got too carried away in WoW recently but i'm back to deliever a second chapter for this beautiful couple. 
> 
> Inspired by the summer banners in heroes and obviously the summer scramble DLC, I decided to write Robin and Maribelle at the beach, this time without any random skirmishes.

"Damn these dreadful rays!" The noblewoman exclaimed as she stepped onto the course orange sand,"They are too hot and wreak havoc upon my delicate complexion!" Maribelle stepped carefully on the hot sediment while shading herself with her umbrella. "Robin darling, why in the name of Naga would you bring us to this dreadful place?" Maribelle said accusingly as the accursed sun brought hell upon her. 

Robin laughed playfully while brushing her long her out of her face,"Maribelle my delicate flower, it wouldn't be so bad if you had changed into the swimsuit i had brought for you." Robin had already changed into her swimsuit, it looked a little small on Robin but that only helped to make certain aspects of her body appear more saturated than normal. It was in no way "modest" as Maribelle would say, but she had come to expect nothing less from her girlfriend especially after months of being together. In fact, just looking at Robin in her swimsuit gave Maribelle terrible, indecent thoughts. But being a lady, she had done an excellent job of concealing these thoughts, or at least she had imagined so. 

"Robin darling, you should know at this point in our long relationship that I would never wear something so.. indecent, what if someone were to see me?" Maribelle said blushing and grabbing Robin's hand lightly. Maribelle was absolutely terrified that someone would tear her reputation apart by this outing, but she was willing to put up with it because of her darling Robin. But even somethings were off limits, even for her. They may have been together for months now, but Maribelle still had her barriers. 

Robin respected the elegant woman's habits, and rules the entire span of their relationships. They were a finely tuned machine of magic whoop ass and were the perfect couple, they never fought and they never argued because they understood and respected each other. Robin had attended party after party, and ball after ball. Maribelle had listen to Robin rant over Chrom's nonsensical ideas, and had loved Robin in the way Robin wanted to loved, and held and kissed her like she had. So Robin would be damned if she wasn't going to see her beautiful lover in this swimsuit. "But darling, I want to see you in the swimsuit. Do you expect me to go swimming alone while you sit and watch? Where would be the fun in that?" Robin questioned as she held and lightly squeezed her lovers hand. 

Maribelle turned her head and faced eye to eye with her tactician turned lover, and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Darling, I love you. But I will not get in that swimsuit, and I know fully well that you are a capable swimmer so that defense wouldn't even work hon." Maribelle said as she smiled lightly and poked Robin's nose playfully. Maribelle did feel bad, she had known Robin had spent time and effort picking out a swimsuit and then spending her own money on it just to please Maribelle. But it simply went against Maribelle's dress code and could lead to consequences. 

Robin pondered once more on Maribelle's words. Was she being selfish? No, she didn't want this for herself, she wanted it for Maribelle. The woman had been so caught up in her duties recently that she hadn't had a simple chance to relax. This was an opportunity for Maribelle to be herself again, and not to just be a busy mess. Robin didn't care if she saw Maribelle's beautiful.. flowing body... Ok, maybe she cared a little, but she just wanted Maribelle to be happy. Maybe she could let this go for her sake. "Ok, Maribelle I understand now," Robin smiled brightly," if you don't want to wear I won't force you to. But you are going to burn to death in that outfit." 

"Robin, I wore this outfit as we fought Gangrel and all our other endeavors, I'm sure I'll be fine." 

*****

She was not fine. Three hours had now passed, and they had been walking on this beach forever. Her feet were starting to hurt, and she was dreadfully close to fainting she thought. But Robin was cool as a feather and was enjoying her time with Maribelle more than anything else in the world. Maribelle had enjoyed this time together more than anything, but it was getting hard to focus on Robin. "Robin.." Maribelle said hesitantly,"You wouldn't happen to have that swimsuit would you?" 

Robin gleamed with new found enthusiasm dug into the bag that she had been carrying, and after throwing out many empty water skins,a history book,an elfire tome, she finally dug out Maribelle's swimsuit. It was a pure white two piece, it had numerous white gems embroidered on the side, along with golden outlines to make it pop to the eyes more. Robin has saved up money for weeks to be able to pay for such a high class item, but this would make it all worth it, finally seeing her girlfriend wear it. 

"Thank you, now don't get any smart idea's. I'll be right back" Maribelle said as she snatched the suit out of Robin's hands and walked over into some nearby tall grass, repulsed by the lack of shelter to change. She slipped out of her hot, official clothes and boots. Only in her smallclothes she once more, peered around to make sure that no one was around, even though they haven't seen a single person (excepting a few Annas) since they left camp. She glared carefully in the grass and sighed accusingly,"I said don't get any ideas." 

Robin appeared out of the bushes and laughed as she hugged Maribelle from behind,"Ok, ok, you got me." 

Maribelle huffed and playfully slapped Robin," You could just wait till we get back to camp to see me darling, you don't have to creep like some heathen. Now shoo while I finish changing." Robin left laughing and blowing a kiss at Maribelle, and the noble finished changing into the outfit, it felt a little tight, but not tight enough to bother her. She looked down and noticed that she seemed, yet more busty than before. She retrieved her clothes and parasol, and headed back to Robin who was waiting ever so patiently for her love. "I do believe it is your lucky day darling," Maribelle said with a devious smile on her face. Maybe the suit wasn't that bad. 

Robin turned to see her beautiful girlfriend, smiling an honest smile. Her back to the sun, with parasol in hand looking like she hadn't a care in the world. Robin laughed and embraced Maribelle, getting slight protest from the girl but no actual resistance. Robin kissed Maribelle's forehead and grabbed her hand. "You seem very excited now darling," Maribelle said curiously as she squeezed Robin's hand as thehy walked down the edge of the beach,"its so silly that you got this excited for this outfit." 

Robin smile beamed as she looked down the shore, "No hon, I'm excited because I get to be here with you, the swimsuit is just an added bonus. I hope we can have more days like this...." 

"...Just you and me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this was as good as the first which makes me hesitant to post it, but i must supply the people! 
> 
> I would love your opinions on my work, good or bad, criticism is important and encouraged! 
> 
> If you want to see me work on a different pair or something new go ahead and recommend it, as long as its Fire Emblem I'll consider it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I'm sorry it was late!

**Author's Note:**

> So before anyone flames me, the whole deal with religious rules and nobility rules are based off of many different references and if there is a bit in the lore that I didn't know about that I over wrote, It doesn't bother me enough to change it.
> 
> I don't know if I am going to write more of this or if I will move on, I'll probably write some more. Comments are always appreciated! If there is anything I should fix or anything you would like to read I would happily oblige you! 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
